memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I
"Fehler" Ich habe die Fehler-Sektion mit dem Text Der Citroën 2CV (in Deutschland auch bekannt als "Ente"), der mehrmals durchs Bild fährt wurde nicht vor 1948 gebaut. Das hier dargestellte Design der 2CV wurde ab 1983 als Modell Charleston gefertigt. komplett entfernt, wg. Nitpickerei. Hat man nicht schon immer die "klischeehafte Darstellung der Vergangenheit" in Holodeck-Programmen bemängelt? Fair Heaven war doch auch so ein Fall. 23:26, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Was ist denn eine "klischeehafte Darstellung der Vergangenheit"? Eine korrekte Wiedergabe derselben? Holodeck-Programme sind im weitesten Sinne Computerdarstellungen von Büchern. Wenn ich einen Roman über den 2. Weltkrieg lese, dann erwarte ich grundsätzlich eine korrekte Wiedergabe der damaligen Zeit, also weder daß eine "Ente" dort rumfährt noch daß die Amis mit einem M16 oder die Deutschen mit einem G36 bewaffnet sind! Insofern ist das keine Erbsenzählerei, sondern schlichtweg Schlamperei der Film-Crew! :Wenn nun jede derartige Schlamperei in Holodeck-Programmen als Nitpickerei verteidigt wird, dann braucht man zu den "Auswüchsen" darin gar nichts mehr schreiben. Sollte es irgendwann mal eine neue ST-Serie geben und sich der Captain in einem historischen Holo-Roman mit Donald Duck unterhalten oder bei einer Neuauflage von Beowulf die Wikinger ihren Met aus bayrischen Steinkrügen trinken, werde ich das dann also auch so hinnehmen...eine Kritik daran wäre ja Nitpickerei! Chewie1802 11:22, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Selbst wenn es sich um wirkliche Fehler der Film-Crew handelt beeinflussen sie das, was wir als Kanon vorliegen haben. Möglicherweise sah der Zweite WK im Star-Trek-Universum eben so aus, inklusive Ente und falschem Schuhwerk. Außerdem handelt es sich ja eben nicht um eine historisch korrekte Wiedergabe, sondern ein Programm, mit dem die Hirogen, denen es sicher wurscht ist, wie genau sie die menschliche Geschichte wiedergeben, einfach nur ihren Spaß haben wollen.--Bravomike 12:06, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Die Hirogen nehmen Zugriff auf ein historisches Holodeck-Programm (welches ja schon im Computer vorhanden ist) und verändern dieses dahingehend, daß ein Teil der deutschen Soldaten das Schuhwerk der Gegenseite trägt? Warum sollten sie das tun? Da ihnen solche Details sicherlich unwichtig sind, warum lassen sie es nicht einfach so, wie es korrekt im Programm vorhanden sein müßte? :Und wenn all das, was in den Folgen gezeigt wird, ohne Widerspruch in den Kanon übernommen wird, dann erklärt mir doch mal bitte die "stillschweigende" Degradierung von Tuvok und Paris in der 1. Staffel. :::Fehler beim Dreh kommen nun mal vor, sind ja schließlich auch nur Menschen. Da muß man aber nicht krampfhaft versuchen, diese Fehler totzuschweigen, indem man über alles den Deckmantel des Kanon drüber legt und versucht, sich alles passend zurecht zu basteln. :Kleines Gegenbeispiel: Bei den Hintergrundinfos zur Folge "Die Drohne" steht drin: "Obwohl Erster vor dem Angriff der Borg mit Seven of Nine alleine im Turbolift spricht, verlassen bei der Ankunft auf der Brücke noch Captain Janeway und zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere den Lift." Wie paßt das denn in den Kanon? Die Drei haben sich in den Turbolift gebeamt? :Fehler sind Fehler. Punktum! So selbstbewußt sollte Star Trek und auch diese Wiki sein, um diese auch beim Namen nennen zu können! :Ach, und noch was zum Star Trek-Universum an sich: Bisher dachte ich immer, es handelt sich um eine "Fortführung" unseres Universums. Das es sich dabei um ein anderes Universum handelt, welches mit unserem nichts zu tun hat, habe ich so bisher nie gesehen. Schade eigentlich, wieder ein Kindheitstraum geplatzt... Chewie1802 12:47, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mag sein, dass Fehler Fehler sind, aber Memory Alpha hat nicht die Aufgabe vermeintliche Filmfehler aufzudecken und mit dem Finger draufzuzeigen. Das war nie Teil unserer Zielsetzung, und das scheinen leider viele einfach nicht zu verstehen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 12:53, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum dennoch auf Filmfehler in einigen Folgen hingewiesen wird. Müßten ja dann konsequent gestrichen werden. :Aber egal, tut mir leid, daß ich hier auch meinen "Senf" beigeben wollte. Ich lasse es lieber, gucke mir nur die Folgen erneut an und denke mir beim nächsten Fehler meinen Teil. Chewie1802 13:03, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich einmischen darf: Also, das könnte daran liegen, dass da früher nicht so sehr drauf geachtet wurde oder diese Ergänzungen nicht bemerkt wurden. aber dass das inkonsequent rüber kommt, verstehe ich. -- 13:02, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::richtig. wenn du sowas entdeckst. lösch es ruhig-- 13:10, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Heißt letztendlich: Fehler der Film-Crew werden dann also konsequent ignoriert, selbst wenn sie den unbedarften Leser bzw. Zuschauer über Sachverhalte aufklären würden, die er so allein durch das Anschauen der Folgen nicht verstehen kann (wie z.B. diese Degradierung). Chewie1802 14:05, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst dich gerne im Nitpicker-Wiki austoben, wenn du Filmfehler und Widersprüche besonders ausgeführt sehen willst. Das Wiki wurde vor Monaten mit eben genau dieser Zielsetzung als Unterschied zur MA eingerichtet und hat innerhalb dieser Zeit neun Artikel zustandegebracht, davon drei Episodenartikel, in denen genau gar nichts an derartigen Fehlern und Widersprüchen eingetragen wurde. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass man sich hier ins gemachte Nest setzen will, aber dort muss die Arbeit getan werden, nicht hier. Und genau dass das Wiki quasi inaktiv ist, zeigt doch, dass derartige Fehler und Widersprüche einfach unwichtig für die canonische Handlung und dementsprechend für uns hier erst Recht zu vernachlässigen sind. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:16, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es geht doch bei der Benennung von Filmfehlern gar nicht um den Kanon, sondern schlichtweg um Informationen. Informationen über die Synchronsprecher (insbesondere über den Wechsel bei Lt. Paris) oder über weitere Rollen bestimmter Schauspieler sowohl innerhalb des ST-Universums als auch außerhalb gehören doch ebensowenig zum Kanon. :Wenn ich als unbedarfter Zuschauer nach (Hintergrund-)Infos zu Star Trek suche und dabei diese Wiki finde, dann finde ich hier viele gute Infos. Aber solch wichtige Sachen, die ich als Zuschauer nicht verstehe, finde ich hier z.B. nicht: eben sowas wie die "Degradierung" von Tuvok und Paris. Stattdessen soll ich dann weiter suchen. Wozu diese Umstände? :Da stell ich mir doch die Frage, warum dann hier nicht ALLE Infos gebündelt gesammelt werden? :Mir kommt es eher so vor, als ob hier zwischen "guten" und "schlechten" Infos unterschieden wird: Infos zu Synchronsprechern und Schauspielern gehören auch nicht zum Kanon, sind aber erlaubt...Infos zu Fehlern und Schlampereien der Filmcrew jedoch nicht. :Es wird hier schlichtweg mit zweierlei Maß gemessen. Chewie1802 02:22, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das wird es ganz bestimmt nicht. Wie schon von defchris geschrieben, so gibt es für deine Art von "Fehlern" die Nitpicker-Wiki, allerdings lassen sich die vermeintlichen Fehler, die du siehst auch auf canonische Art erklären. Wenn du dich damit nicht abfinden willst, dann ist das deine Sache. Allerdings haben alle Anderen hier sich damit arrangiert und es wird sich deshalb wegen einem User bestimmt nichts daran ändern. Danke für dein Verständnis. ::::::Hab auch alles mal so eingerückt, wie es sich gehört.--Tobi72 06:29, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Och, meinetwegen braucht hier gar nix geändert werden. Ich habe mich damit schon längst abgefunden, daß das hier in Stein gemeißelt ist. Nichtsdestotrotz lege ich da dennoch den Finger in die Wunde und weise weiter darauf hin, daß ihr/du meiner eigentlichen Fragestellung ausweicht: :Warum werden Infos zu Synchronsprechern und Schauspielern gegeben, obwohl diese Sachen auch nichts mit dem Kanon zu tun haben? :Und wieso sprichst du von "vermeintlichen" Filmfehlern? Daß sich z.B. in der 1. Staffel von einer Folge auf die andere der Rang von Paris und Tuvok geändert hat, mußt du mir mal kanon-technich bitte erklären. :Und was diese Nitpicker-Wiki angeht: Ich schaue mir derzeit grad alle Voyager-Folgen mal wieder an und stoße dabei durchaus auf einige Fehler. Aber warum sollte ich diese in einer Wiki posten, die irgendwo in den Tiefen des Internets vergraben ist und die keine Sau kennt? Das ist doch witzlos. Wenn man nach deutschen Infos zu ST googelt, dann stößt man als erstes nun mal auf diese Wiki hier. Daß es da extra eine Nitpicker-Wiki gibt...sorry, bis vor wenigen Tagen wußte ich nicht mal, daß das Nitpicker heißt. Aber wahrscheinlich bin ich nur ein unwissendes Etwas... Chewie1802 09:06, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Also Synchronsprecher zum Beispiel gehören eindeutig in die Kategorie Produktionsinformationen. Da wir auch eine Auflistung der Synchronsprecher führen ist es ganz natürlich, zu erwähnen, wer wann wen spricht. Übersetzungsfehler, falls Du die als nächstes anführem wolltest, werden zum Beispiel auch vermerkt, weil die ja zu einer Verfälschung des eigentlichen Inhalts führen können. ::Was nicht aufgeführt werden sollte sind zum Beispiel aus dramaturgischen Gründen einfach nötig „Fehler“ (Marke „Warum fallen Geordi und Laren in nicht durch den Boden?“ Weil es dann eine bescheuerte Episode wäre!), aus technischen Gründen nicht anders realisierbare „Fehler“ und solche schlicht vorkommenden Kleinigkeiten. Mal ehrlich, so was wie diverse kleine Ausstattungs- oder Anschlussfehler passieren eben bei Film- und Fernsehproduktionen (Schon mal einen Joseph-Lai-Film gesehen? Oder irgendeinen amerikanischen WK-II-Film?), besonders wenn sie dann doch so einen Aufwand treiben wie in dieser speziellen Episode. Ich halte es schlicht für unnötig zu erwähnen, wer wann welche Schuhe trägt! ::Eine andere Sache ist die ominöse Dienstgradabzeichenaffäre bei Tuvok und Paris, denn hier ist der Fehler durchaus relevant für die Auffassung des Kanons. Dem entsprechend kann er, meiner Meinung nach, auch durchaus in Hintergrundinformationen genannt werden. Das heißt aber nicht, dass jeder Kostümfehler gleich eine Erwähnung wert ist!--Bravomike 09:30, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::es geht nicht im canon oder non-canon sondern um objektive Fakten. Wenn wir alle Synchronsprecher aufzählen dann sind das Fakten. Wenn wir hier aufschreiben wo überall Fehler liegen könnten, dann beginnen Diskussionen ob es überhaupt ein Fehler ist. Dann fangen die Leute an sich Geschichten aus zu denken, die die Ereignisse doch irgendwie glaubhaft erscheinen lassen. Und alle diese Diskussionen führen ins leere.-- 09:32, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::und wenn es um Ränge geht gehört sowas doch eher zum jeweiligen Charakter oder in den Artikel um Rangabzeichen. Sowas wie Obwohl Tuvok während der gesamten Serie als Leutanant bezeichnet wird, trägt er in den Episoden XXX, XXX und XXX die Abzeichen eines Commanders. -- 09:35, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich schlage vor, wir beenden die Diskussion, und zwar seitens der MA-Nutzer, die hier auf keinem privaten Feldzug sind und nicht "den Finger in die Wunde legen" wollen. Unser Wiki krankt hier einfach in keinem Punkt, nur weil es immer wieder einzelne gibt, die hier nicht mitgearbeitet haben, aber es dann doch anders wollen, gleich empört und beleidigt tun und es immer besser wissen wollen als diejenigen, die hier knapp 15.000 Artikel zusammengestellt haben. Mag zwar hart sein, aber langsam reicht es. Chewie1802, ich fordere dich auf, die jetzt schon mehrere Bildschirmseiten(!) andauernde Diskussion über deine Beschwerde nun auch zu beenden und deine Ziele in dem Nitpicker-Wiki umzusetzen, weil du hier nicht weiterkommen wirst. Eine Fortsetzung der Diskussion mit an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Beispielen um unseren Hintergrund- und Produktionsinformationen werte ich für meinen Teil von nun an als Trollerei, weil du offenbar nur diskutieren willst. Würdest du uns wirklich helfen wollen, hättest du dich beispielsweise schon einmal um neue Artikel oder die echte Verbesserung von bestehenden gekümmert. Etliche Episodenartikel brauchen WIMRE noch immer eine Inhaltsangabe, was unserem Wiki sehr viel mehr bringt, als diese Diskussion, die zu nichts führt - also los. Wenn du Hilfe bei dem Nitpicker-Wiki brauchst, kannst du dich gerne wieder melden, aber hier ist jetzt Schluss. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:57, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieder advocatus diaboli spielend. :Ja nee, is klar: Hier werden mal so eben Beiträge anderer User gelöscht statt sie in diese Nitpicker-Wiki zu verschieben. Und dazu kommt noch, daß es keinen Verweis bzw. Link von dieser Wiki zu der anderen gibt, d.h. also, daß Beiträge dort quasi im Internet-Nirvana verschwinden. :Ich würde euch empfehlen, zunächst einmal den Umgang mit den Beiträgen anderer User zu überdenken statt sie einfach zu löschen, desweiteren in den einzelnen Folgen auf die Nitpicker-Wiki zu verlinken. DANN macht es auch Sinn, dort was zu schreiben! Und nicht zuletzt solltest du, Defchris, deinen Ton gegenüber anderen Usern überdenken, ehe du sie einfach der Trollerei bezichtigst! :Habe die Ehre. Chewie1802 09:39, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Warum sollten wir das tun? Die Nitpicker-Wiki hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Das macht keinen Sinn, dass wir das tun müssen. Wenn du was da rein schreiben willst, dann tu das. Das es dort Links zu uns gibt, das ist deren Sache. Allerdings halte ich Links zu Episoden, die es dort in 95% der Fälle noch nicht mal gibt, für reine Platz- und Zeitverschwändung. Und was in der Nitpicker-Wiki bisher drin steht, hat derzeit nicht mal den Wert verlinkt zu werden, sondern bei einer Verlinkung würde unsere Qualität leiden, da wir auf leere Seiten verlinken. Das macht keinen Sinn. Wenn du Fehler angeben willst, dann lege die dort an.--Tobi72 10:32, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich wollte mich auch noch mal zu Wort melden. Um die Frage, warum wir das tun sollen zu beantworten. Es gab mal diese Diskussionsbeitrag: Forum:Nitpicker-Wiki. Wenn die Nitpicker-Wiki nichts mit uns zu tun hat, frage ich, warum?;) Natürlich ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe, aber es wäre einfach, sage ich mal, eine nette Geste. Ich hatte hier mal einen entsprechenden Vorschlag gemacht. Darum sollten sich dann aber die kümmern, denen solche Dinge wichtig sind. --Egeria 11:14, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Chewie1802, du hast offenbar keinerlei Ahnung von den Lizenzen, unter denen wir und das Nitpicker-Wiki unsere Textinhalte freigeben: * Wir in der MA verwenden eine Creative-Commons-Lizenz mit dem Zusatz "noncommercial", was eine kommerzielle Weiternutzung ausschließt. (vgl.: Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License bzw. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/) * Das Nitpicker-Wiki verwendete früher eine GFDL 1.2, seit einigen Wochen die CC-BY-SA 3.0. Diese beiden Lizenzen erlauben ausdrücklich die kommerzielle Weiternutzung. (siehe Wikia:Lizenz bzw. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/) Daraus ergibt sich, dass weder in die eine Richtung, noch in die andere, irgendwelche Textzeilen durch andere außer den Urhebern der Zeilen selbst verschoben werden dürfen. Da sind uns einfach die Hände gebunden, wenn sich diejenigen, die ihre Texte hier und nicht dort parken, keinen Kopf um die Freigabe machen. Noch einmal, bevor du vor Zorn das selbst machst: Niemand außer den Urhebern dieser Zeilen darf diesen Text verschieben und somit neu freigeben. Du magst das jetzt als Ausrede deuten, oder auch nicht, mir ist das ehrlich gesagt völlig gleich, da ich hiermit abschließe. Warum ich meinen Ton überdenken "muss", ist mir auch klar, denn du glaubst dich natürlich nach wie vor im Recht, was du aber nicht bist - und zwar in keinem Punkt. Warum wir überdies auch noch auf ein noch immer völlig leeres Wiki verlinken sollen, ist mir jedenfalls schleierhaft. w:c:de.startrek-nitpicker:Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I existiert jedenfalls nicht. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:04, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Letzte Chance für dich, noch einmal zu Potte zu kommen. Deinen Text findest du im Übrigen hier, falls du glaubst, er wäre gelöscht. Noch etwas... So vage, wie du deinen Fehler formuliert hast, tust du dem Nitpicker-Wiki ohnehin keinen Gefallen in Punkto Glaubwürdigkeit. Du kannst es ignorieren oder es als einen Ratschlag annehmen: Woher nimmst du das "Wissen", dass das Schuhwerk so aussieht? Wie ziehst du da den Vergleich? Und wo soll man das "später noch einmal bei anderen SS-Leuten" sehen? Noch einmal in der Episode? In Star Trek: Voyager, was definitv falsch wäre? Oder dann doch eher in Star Trek: Enterprise? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:10, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Janeway als Klingonin Der Spannung zuliebe ist es natürlich gut, erstmal zu schreiben, eine Klingonin kämpft gegen zwei andere, dennoch ist Captain Janeway definitiv keine Klingonin, sondern ein Mensch, die Info ist deswegen falsch. Man könnte höchstens schreiben, eine klingonisch anmutende Kriegerin kämpft gegen zwei andere. Wie seht ihr das? --Almalexian 18:19, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Notwendigkeit einer HGI Ist das notwendig?--Bravomike 20:09, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :sollte vlt in den Artikel zum Holodeck programm, den es noch nicht gibt(?) -- 20:20, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) FSK-Freigabe Im Artikel steht korrekt, dass die VHS dieser Doppelfolge eine FSK-16-Freigabe erhalten hat. Tele 5 strahlt diese Doppelfolge außerdem - abweichend von den anderen Folgen - nur spät in der Nacht aus, was auch auf eine FSK 16 hindeutet. Die DVDs der 4. Staffel sind allerdings ab 12 freigegeben und die Folge lief vor 2013 meist regulär mit den anderen Episoden zusammen, also auch nachmittags bzw. am Vorabend. Was stimmt denn nun? Ist die FSK 16 korrekt und die nachmittäglichen Ausstrahlungen waren rechtswidrig, oder gekürzt? Ist die DVD-Fassung gekürzt? (Das gab es ja auch bei der DS9-Folge Die Abtrünnigen, wo der Genickbruch durch anderes Bildmaterial ersetzt wurde.) Wäre schön, wenn das geklärt und in den Artikel eingebaut werden könnte. -62.224.163.44 15:06, 13. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe selbst noch die VHS Kasetten der 4. Staffel und habe diese mit der DVD verglichen. Es wurde nichts geschnitten. Die Folge müsste normalerweise ein FSK 16 Siegel erhalten und hat das auch auf der Einzelkasette bekommen, während die komplette VHS Box der Staffel damals schon eine 12er Freigabe erhalten hat. Vielleicht ist das ein Fehler, der sich bei Paramount seit Jahren herzieht? - 95holydiver, 2:05, 07. Okt. 2016